Construction site preparation, roadway construction, underground utility installation and other construction projects typically require the use, transportation and storage of portable construction equipment such as soil compaction rammers, vibratory plates, core drills and other equipment that is relatively tall, narrow and heavy, but is typically kept in an upright position where it is susceptible to tipping over. This type of equipment is preferably stored and transported in the upright position because it takes up less space and doesn't need to be manually manipulated into other positions and gasoline and other fluids do not leak out of their tanks. This type of equipment is also heavy for a single individual to manipulate and can cause severe back strain when moving from a horizontal position to the upright position.
What is needed is a compact device that can securely hold this type of equipment in an upright position during transport and/or storage.